El recuerdo se lo llevó la sombra
by Ninde-senpai
Summary: Aeris no se acuerda de Cloud. Todos los recuerdos que tiene de él han sido cogidos por los sincorazón. ¿Qué hacen los personajes de FF cuando Sora salva al mundo? Un poco de AU y Cloris como pareja principal.


Antes que nada, advertir que esto es un Cloud x Aeris en principio. Así que si no te gusta la pareja, no leas.

Si eres fan, ¡adelante! Bienvenido seas ^^ La historia está en base al KH, pero desde el punto de vista de los personajes de Final Fantasy. ¿Qué hacen ellos mientras Sora salva al mundo de las sombras? Es un poco AU.

¡Agradezco los **reviews**! n_____n

"Estaba muerta.

No podía ser. ¿Sephiroth...? Y aquellas sombras...

Las sombras que engulleron todo cuanto había a mi alrededor. Agarré el cuerpo de Aeris con fuerza, gritando a aquellos seres oscuros con ojos amarillos que no dejaría que se la llevaran. Intenté huir con ella en brazos, pero uno me agarró la mano izquierda y Aeris cayó a las sombras. Una lágrima cruzó mi rostro, quemándome.

Ya no estaba.

Tiré de mi brazo todo lo fuerte que pude, y al hacerlo un latigazo de dolor hizo estremecer mi cuerpo. Miré mi mano, ensangrentada, y entonces clavé mis ojos en aquella criatura enorme que se alzaba ante mí, aquella enorme sombra de ojos amarillos, la misma que se la había llevado.

Cogí mi espada, estaba dispuesto a matarlo. Pero ya no recuerdo nada más."

Cloud permanecía sentado en las escaleras del Olimpo. El sol daba de lleno en su cubierto rostro, y su mano izquierda estaba cubierta con una garra de metal dorado, dando repetidos y regulares toques cobre la muñeca de la mano opuesta.

El enano rojo apareció por fin, con la cabeza vuelta y gritándole cosas al pobre Hércules, que denotaba un gran cansancio mental.

-¡Ah, el rubio! Creí que te habías ido -dijo Fil.

-A punto.

-¡Ja ja! Toma.

Fil le dio un pequeño bote con un líquido semitransparente. Cloud lo cogió.

-Viene de Agrabah -señaló Fil-. No sé si conoces ese mundo, pero deberías, porque con lo bestia que eres quizá te interese que posean las mejores recetas médicas de este sistema solar. Me ha costado bastante encontrarte esa, amigo.

Cloud sacó un saco repleto de platines y se los dio a Fil.

-Oh, no hace...

-Por las molestias, esta medicina no me sirve.

-¿Cómo que no te sirve?

Fil aceptó la bolsa, pero miraba a Cloud con enorme confusión. El rubio se había quitado la garra y miraba su destrozada mano izquierda, la mayor parte de ella aún en carne viva.

-El dolor que siento no se puede curar con medicinas.

***

¿Quién le diría que volvería a encontrarse con Sora? El chaval había crecido mucho. Dijo que iba a una tal Ciudad del Paso, o lo que fuera, pero que había recibido la señal de un tal León que lo mandaba a Bastión Hueco. Sora y sus dos amigos lo llevaban allí, pero antes le ayudaron a buscar un nuevo traje, ya que el atuendo de mercenario y la capa roja estaban un poco pasados.

Cuando Sora vio a Cloud vestido completamente de negro, se percató de que ya no llevaba aquella horrible garra. Su mano estaba cubierta por un guante negro, y no solo eso, su mano se curaba a gran velocidad. Sora le sonrió y le prometió que su vida cambiaría cuando llegase a Bastión Hueco.

Claro que cambiaría.

-¿Cloud? -lo llamaron Tifa, Yuffie y Cid, los tres con los ojos como platos.

-¡Ah! ¿Sois sus amigos? ¡Pues mucho mejor! -exclamó Sora.

Cloud miró fijamente a cada uno de ellos. Luego, vio a una figura rosácea salir de la casa que tenían atrás.

-¿Quién es?

Pero antes de que Cloud pudiese ver mejor el rostro de Aeris, y de que este se percatase de su presencia, Tifa saltó hacia el mercenario y se lo llevó velozmente, cogido del cuello.

Sora se arrascó la cabeza.

-Eh... ¿He hecho algo malo?

León negó.

-Es complicado. Yuffie se prestará a contártelo si tú quieres, seguro.

La ninja avanzó y cogió a Sora del brazo, llevándoselo.

-La gran ninja Yuffie te contará una historia de amor mientras tomamos un helado -dijo con una sonrisa que le iba de oreja a oreja.

Este es cortito porque es más como una introducción. Los siguientes serán más largos, ¡lo siento!

Espero que os guste. El siguiente estará pronto n.n ¡Dejen reviews please!


End file.
